KSC Book 5: The Tournament of Legends
by OMNISENSE95
Summary: Once every fifty years, legendary warriors from all the worlds gather to compete for ultimate glory, along with several, randomly drafted fighters from each world. With Ashura in the tournament, our Heroes might have a chance to end his plan once and for all. If only they were allowed to kill other participants.
1. Birthing Rivalries

**Welcome back, faithful readers. Right here, and right now, we begin Keystone Chronicles Book 5: The Tournament of Legends! Due to the complexity of the tournament, and the amount of characters I'm including in it, this will most likely be the longest installment in the series. Which sums up to you had better enjoy this one, okay? This first chapter will be told from Aaron's POV, just as the previous installment comes to a close. Also, I own no one except Aaron, Clockspine, Virxels, Selena, and Ashura. Blade and Claw Shifter are both copyright to clawshifter here on . Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Birthing Rivalries**

I stood there in the foyer of the Mirage Arena, amazed at the crowd bustling around the room. The foyer looked dazzling, with a high domed ceiling, numerous techno-themed decorations, and this large holo-map of all the worlds in the center of the room. I couldn't help but wonder how a lot of these people got here, seeing as you can't normally travel between worlds, what with the walls separating them.

"The tournament is held as a way of allowing worlds to interact safely with one another," Zidane's voice informed me from behind. I could see the Inverse Heartless walk up to my right side. "To make it possible, the worlds each create a temporary tunnel that leads directly to this arena. It lets everyone get back home as well, don't you worry."

I was somewhat surprised by what Zidane had said. If the worlds themselves approved of this tournament, than…

"Oh, by the way, you need to put this on," he added on right then, and handed me a necklace with this "X" charm on it. I stared at it in confusion. It was right about then that I noticed that Zidane was wearing a necklace exactly like it. I took the necklace from him, and put it on, but I was still wondering why he wanted me to wear it.

"All participants in the Tournament are required to wear the Recusant's Sigil around their necks so the arena officials can make sure that no one attempts to sabotage the competition," the thief elaborated, as if reading my thoughts.

"Sabotage the competition?"

"It's not that likely, if that's what you're worried about."

Well, that made me feel somewhat better. Well, might as well check out the actual arena. Zidane and I worked our way through the crowd, towards the stadium of the Mirage Arena. When we finally made it into the stands, I breathed out a silent "wow". The arena was HUGE, big enough to fit a radius of five football fields, using one as the origin. The surface looked as if it could be altered to test how well the fighters can adapt to certain conditions. In the center of the arena, I saw this man in blue armor and a horned helmet practicing for the tournament. His sword looked unusual, to say the most… and it wasn't a keyblade.

"Hey, Zidane," I nudged the I.H. next to me. "Who's that?" I pointed to the armored man in the arena.

"Him? He's the champion of the tournament; a noble swordsman supposedly chosen by the goddess Cosmos."

"I was kinda asking for his name, Zidane."

"No one knows his name. We all know him only as the Warrior of Light."

"The Warrior… of Light?" That's the only thing people know him as? Just that title?

"Yeah. Bizarre, isn't it?"

"Who are you calling bizarre, monkey boy?" A stern, female voice called from behind. Zidane and I both turned around to see two Mobian lizards, one male the other female, with orange eyes and green scales standing there. The female had these blades extending from her elbows, while the male had more pronounced claws.

"I'm sorry, we weren't talking about you," I hastily clarified. These lizards honestly scared the hell out of me. It was right about then that I noticed that both of them were wearing the sigil around their necks. "You're both fighting in the tournament, I see."

"Clearly," the female huffed, irritated with me still. "I'm Blade Shifter, female representative of Mobius in the Tournament, and this is my twin brother and partner, Claw." She had indicated the male lizard at this point. "You're obviously the male common representative of Mobius."

"Uh-huh," I grunted. "Name's Aaron Skyhart." Okay, what the heck is this feeling I have when I laid eyes on this duo? Does it have a name? Oh, it certainly does;

Loathing.

"I feel sorry for you, Aaron," Blade said. "From what I can see, you won't make it past the first round of the tournament,"

"Baloney!" I retorted. "If anything, the only person I could possibly lose to in this thing is the Warrior of Light!"

"Yeah right; Claw and I could beat you in five minutes!"

"I can defeat both of you in half that time!"

"Wanna bet?"

Blade and I then just glared at each other. One could probably picture the jolts of lightning flying from both our pairs of eyes, and meeting in the middle, sending sparks flying.

"I will loath you for the rest of my life!" We both screamed at the same time before Blade turned on her heels, slapping me in the face with her tail as she did so, and walked back to the lobby, Claw sticking his tongue out at me before following his sister. I turned back to the large stadium space to see that the Warrior of Light had been watching the exchange between me and Blade. Leaving Zidane where he was standing, I started walking around the circumference of the stadium.

Blade Shifter… ugh, that stupid smug smirk on her face… thinks she's better than everyone else here… every single trait she has makes my skin crawl. If I ever face her in the arena I'll-

"Boo!"

"Yaaah!"

I turned sharply on my heels to see… that bitch, Blade, laughing her head off at how she had successfully scared me crap-less for the second time today.

"How the hell did you get there so fast!?" I asked her in anger.

"That's for me to know and you to forever struggle to piece together," She answered smugly.

"I went to college! I could figure it out in less than ten seconds if I had the right information!"

"No you couldn't!"

"Yes I could!"

"No you couldn't!"

"Yes I could!"

"No you couldn't!"

"Yes I could!"

"No you couldn't!"

"No I couldn't!"

"Yes you could!"

"No I couldn't!"

"I'm saying you could! If you don't agree, you can just commit suicide!"

"Alright, Blade. Whatever you say." I started walking away right then, waiting for Blade to realize what just happened. I only had to wait thirty seconds.

"Hey! Get back here, you material stealing bonehead!"

"Why should I, bitch!"

Cue another staring match between me and Blade Shifter.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I should probably apologize to clawshifter for this, shouldn't I? It just made sense to me that my OC and her OC would instantly get off on the wrong foot. Well, read, review, enjoy the Wicked references I put in there.**


	2. Starting the Preliminaries

**This will be the second chapter to Keystone Chronicles Book 5: The Tournament of Legends! I'll tell this chapter from Sonic's POV, with the exception of a third-person montage somewhere in there. Oh, and on a side note, Ventus and Vanitas will be partners in the tournament, okay? Now, let us begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Starting the Preliminaries**

Okay… so the Original Master had spread fake keystones around when he split that Crystal Keyblade into its elemental components… this makes the challenge a little more interesting.

Sora, Ven, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Selena and I had left Castle Oblivion a couple minutes ago, leaving for the Mirage Arena. The other six were taking the Gummi Ship, while I just rode my Keyblade Glider. Hey, it beats sitting around the ship for hours. The Mirage Arena was coming up pretty fast, so I probably wouldn't have had to wait all that long.

We landed at the Arena's entrance only moments later. As I dismissed my armor and glider, I took notice of the crowd inside the arena lobby. I couldn't help but wonder how most of them got here. Right about then I saw the notice that "All participants in the Tournament of Legends must wear the Recusant's Sigil around their necks to seal the promise that they are not going to cheat", and saw the necklaces bearing the "X" as a charm hanging just below it. I quickly grabbed one off the rack, and slipped it on. The others came by soon after, and took their own sigils as well. At this point, I started to wonder… of all the methods to assure a fair game, why use this sigil? It's probably symbolic of the tournament going against the rule that the existence of other worlds has to be kept secret; a rule Ashura seems to have no regard for.

I told the others I was going to check the roster for the tournament, to which they responded that they would be in the locker areas. Terra, Ven and Aqua had all been here before, so they led the others to the said area. I started walking over to where the roster was hung up, but I stopped for a moment when I came face to face with this creepy guy dressed as some decorated jester, face paint and everything. Those eyes of his looked me up and down as if he was looking for something.

"Ah. You must be that speedy boy Ashura told me about," He finally stated. This guy is in league with Ashura!?

"You're his new teammate?"

"Please, teammate is so vague. Name's Kefka Palazzo, and let me tell you something… odds are, I'm going to kill someone in this tournament! Vwo Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" With that, he ran off past me. Geez, he gives me the creeps. But, then again, his first name is the Slovakian word for "toothbrush". Heh heh, that knowledge could probably make things very comedic later on.

I continued over to the roster, and upon finally reaching it, I browsed down the list of names of the competitors in the tournament. Apparently, Radiant Garden had quite a few legendary warriors living there; at least one tenth of the competitors hailed from there. One name in particular caught my interest;

Tina Branford.

Something about her name… it simply screamed 'ally'. Or maybe that was just that "Heart Sense" thing Sora mentioned taking effect. By the way, Heart Sense is an ability keyblade weilders have that allows them to see a person's general alignment; i.e., fights for the light, succumbed to darkness, unconcerned, etc.

I wonder what Tina is like…

Right about then, the intercom started sparking, signaling that it's active. Around then, a deep, somewhat spunky voice started speaking.

"Attention, all participants in the Tournament of Legends, report to the arena; the preliminaries are about to begin. Repeat, all participants in the Tournament of Legends report to the arena; the preliminaries are about to begin."

That's the cue for me to head over to the preliminaries. I followed the crowd of other competitors over to the center of the stadium, and I couldn't help but marvel at the size of the structure. The competitors automatically arranged themselves by home world, and I fell into place alongside Aaron, Eggman, Ashura, and the Shifters. The section representing Radiant Garden was the largest of the groupings, as I had said before. I could see that Kefka guy among the fighters there, in addition to this green-haired woman who was trying to put as much distance between her and him as possible.

Could she be…?

My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed someone walk on the raised platform on the edge of the arena, forcing everyone present to snap to attention. This had to be the arena's owner, Laguna Loire.

He was a man in his early to mid-thirties, with smooth dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, hiding his right eye from view. His clothing consisted of a dark-blue vest over a black shirt, and baggy brown jeans. Standing behind him was a dark-skinned man, and this huge guy, both wearing uniforms of the arena.

"Competitors of the Tournament!" He began, "We stand here to allow the worlds are rare moment of unity; a test of the mightiest warriors of the universe for the glory of being the best of the best! The Tournament of Legends, held once every fifty years, is a chance for the worlds to harmonize, and mingle. You were all briefed of the rules before arriving here, and the only thing that delays the action is this long, scripted speech. So, without further ado, let the preliminaries begin!"

And begin, they did.

* * *

-Begin, preliminary montage-  
-Music: You're the Best Around by Joe Esposito-  
-Third person narrative-

* * *

Sonic stands there, staring down with a nervous man clutching a large katana. Sonic charges him, ready for action.

* * *

Sora cuts through a large number of Heartless using a Sonic Blade attack, in harmony with Riku's Dark Aura barrage on a nearby group.

* * *

Dr. Eggman, finishing with his opponent, glances to another fight to see a restored Isa clashing with a man in dull armor. He smirks devilishly.

* * *

Zidane divides a Dusk Nobody in half with his daggers, and glances at a pretty boy with feathers sticking out of his white hair, wrapping up his own battle. He glares at the boy angrily.

* * *

Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Vanitas all toss their keyblades through a crowd of Heartless, destroying all of them. They glance at each other encouragingly.

* * *

Tifa Lockhart blocks a blow from a skinny girl with bright red hair, bringing the two to a standstill. They smirk at each other in a manner common between friendly rivals.

* * *

Iris knocks out an inexperienced soldier using her Fraxure's Dragon Pulse, and then turns around. She is surprised to see a boy looking almost exactly like Ash's human form, but dressed largely in red, and lacking the markings under his eyes. The mystery boy gives Iris a peck on the cheek, and walks away, Iris looking on in confusion.

* * *

Ash and Alan charge an orange haired man in a black kimono, clashing their keyblades with his sword.

* * *

Selena bangs her keyblade on the head of a huge red humanoid dragon, causing it to change into red light, and fall as a small orb at a brown haired boy's feet. Said boy looks on in shock and admiration.

* * *

A woman in a blue duster with white angel wings emerging from her back destroys a swarm of Shadow Heartless with a Thundaga spell.

* * *

The Warrior of Light brings up his shield to block an attack from a Dusk, then destroys it in a single slash.

* * *

The woman with lime-green hair Sonic saw earlier stares at a Shadow Heartless, until launching a large fireball at it, destroying it instantly.

* * *

Neku Sakuraba leaps away from a Darkball Heartless, which is promptly crushed under a falling pickup truck. He turns his head to see Joshua closing his phone while smirking at him.

* * *

Cloud Strife brings his assembled sword down on an Invisible Heartless. As he stands back up, he sees Sephiroth speaking with a mysterious woman with back-length white hair. Cloud raises an eyebrow questioningly.

* * *

The Shifters charge through a crowd of Nobodies, changing their forms to fit certain circumstances. Aaron looks on with disgust, but is impressed with their shape shifting powers (although he would never admit it).

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi, dressed similarly to what she wore in _Dirge of Cerberus_, throws her 4-Point Shuriken at a Dusk, destroying it.

* * *

A Neoshadow stares down with a red-eyed man dressed similarly to what Cloud wore when Sora first met him. The man pulls a three-barreled handgun from a holster at his right thigh, and fires at the Heartless, destroying it immediately.

* * *

Ashura, Kefka, and a dragon-like creature watch the preliminaries from the edge of the arena, having finished their battles. Leon notices them, but shakes his head before continuing his own fight.

* * *

A small boy in red armor cuts a Shadow in half with his sword then incinerates another one nearby with a Fire spell.

* * *

A tall man in dark armor strikes down a Nobody, then neatly blocks and attacks from behind.

* * *

A white-haired man wearing a red bandana throws an ax at a Shadow, and then fires an arrow at a Dusk.

* * *

A boy in traveling clothes divides a Dusk in half with a red blade.

* * *

-End Montage-

-Return to First Person POV-

* * *

I panted lightly as the preliminaries finished. The standing of the tournament displayed the eighty warriors/teams that had made it past the preliminaries. Among them were me, Sora, Riku, that Kefka guy, most of the people I know, the Warrior of Light, and a lot of the fighters from Radiant Garden. The first match was someone named Lea going against a guy named Ridly.

This should be exciting.

* * *

**There's the second chapter. I wonder how many of you can correctly name all the cameos that appeared in the montage. Oh, by the way, the woman Sephiroth spoke with is a competitor in the tournament, but she is NOT an OC. Try and guess who she is, okay? Please Read and Review.**


	3. More Like a Rat

**Hello again, welcome to Chapter #3 of Keystone Chronicles book 5! This chapter will be told from Riku's POV, just so you know. Well, let us begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**More like a rat**

After Aaron had informed the rest of us about the Tournament of Legends, Oswald, Ash, the King and I each received letters of invitation to the Tournament. I knew Sora and his apprentice would be in as well, so I had some competition… at least, that I could gauge.

My match in the first round was against someone named Cecil Harvey; another who walks the middle lane. He'll likely be a challenge if I'm not careful.

With that thought in mind, I started going through my items. Let's see… ten Elixirs; that should be decent for emergencies… Mega-potions won't be of much use fighting alone… plenty of Ethers, for magic use… but…

"I'll have to buy some more potions…" I muttered out loud.

"Well, look no further, chum!" Someone called out. I turned my head slightly to see a tall rat standing behind the counter of a shop. He bore a few resemblances to Mickey, but his ears were more of an oval shape, he had whiskers, and there were these two huge teeth visible at the front of his mouth. He was wearing an orange pleated jacket with several pied designs spread across it, black slacks, iron boots on feet the size of Goofy's, and a filthy top hat. "I can sell you all the potions you need! Only 50 munny a dose!"

"Isn't that the price at any store?" I asked needlessly.

"Hey, if you're going to complain, you can buy your items elsewhere!"

Yeesh, a little brash, aren't we? Well, this shop is pretty convenient… and I am low on potions, anyway, so…

"Alright. I'll take one potion, please," I told him, placing the munny on the counter. The rat took the munny, exchanging it for the potion, which I in turn received. I held the small, green bottle up to the light to check for cracks or leaks. I didn't want to end up wasting my munny…

Wait a minute, this doesn't look right…

It was at that precise moment that the bottle suddenly exploded in my face. I stood there in shock, blinking as I registered what had happened. I could only imagine how silly I looked, face caked with soot and chalk white hair blown back by the force of the tiny blast. The rat was laughing his head off, rolling around on the floor in his laughing fit. When my brain did register what had happened, I just glared at the rat in annoyance, ticked off at his petty prank. I could hear footsteps quickly approaching this location, probably someone who heard the small explosion and wanted to see what happened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mickey running over.

"Oh my gosh, Riku!" He exclaimed. "What the heck happened…?" He didn't get to finish his question before the rat had managed to pull himself together and stand back up, apparently answering Mickey's question, if his facial expression was anything to go by. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello there, Mick!" the rat disrespectfully greeted him, going into another, minor laughing fit. He and Mickey know each other?

"So…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Riku, this is Mortimer, my…" Mickey trailed off slightly at this, apparently attempting to think of the proper word to describe his relationship with the rat.

"Rival?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Ha cha cha, Mick, good luck in your match; you'll need it if I have anything to say about it!" With that, Mortimer ran off, his promise of sabotage lingering in the air. I could already tell that I dislike the rat. Everything Mickey is, Mortimer is the exact opposite. Although, I couldn't help but wonder why he was here.

"Never thought I'd see him again…" I heard Mickey mutter.

"Why's that?" I asked him, meanwhile using a washcloth he offered to wipe the soot from my face.

"Well… several years ago, Mortimer lived in Disney Town with me and the others. He was a worse prankster than Pete, but initially, Minnie and I turned a blind eye to his antics because it was just public annoyances. Eventually, however, he took a prank way too far."

"What'd he do, exactly? Did someone die because of him?" I was afraid of the answer.

"Miraculously, no. As for the prank, take the phony item trick he just used on you… and replace the potion with a Megalixer."

"Let me guess, the Megalixer's blast was several times more violent than the potion's. Consequentially, it destroyed a good chunk of Disney Town, right?"

Mickey nodded his head grimly. I was now certain that I would NEVER trust Mortimer if my life depended on it.

"As punishment for this, I banished him to the Lanes Between, to wander the space until he found another world to take residence in. Clearly, he decided on this one."

I sighed inwardly. Just our luck that this selfish, cocky prankster of a rat ended up here. He's going to sabotage so many matches, I just know it. It's unlikely that the officials will be able to even notice his tricks since he's not in the tournament, and thus more or less outside their jurisdiction.

If you ask me, he's no better than Ashura.

* * *

**And there you have it! Please review.**


	4. Pirate Aflame

**Welcome Back! Here is the fourth chapter to Keystone Chronicles Book 5! I was originally making this the third chapter, but I suck at battle scenes, so… yeah. This chapter will be told from Lea's POV, and will include his battle with Ridley of the Metroid series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Pirate Aflame**

Man, how is it that I end up drafted as Radiant Garden's male common representative in this tournament? And my opponent is a fifteen-foot tall dragon who leads a band of pirates in the farthest reaches of space. You'd think a place like that would be considered a Forbidden World, but apparently not.

For those of you who are curious, there are certain worlds out in the universe whose respective natures make them so delicate, so fragile, so "normal" that merely setting foot on them is a strict taboo. These worlds are categorized as Forbidden Worlds. Most Forbidden Worlds are typically either as normal as they come, or extremely advanced in the field of technology. Since no-one ever goes back-and-forth between the Forbidden Worlds, they are referred to by numbers, not names.

Getting back to the present, I had changed my attire since Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam. Instead of that black coat, I wore a plain white tee-shirt under a red vest decorated with flames, brown cargo shorts, and orange boots. Around my neck, I had a bandana similar to the one I wore eleven years ago.

I walked down the arena corridor, my keyblade in my right hand, and one of my chakrams in the left. I was still half-way through the tunnel, but I could still hear the other participants and their guests not cheer for us. I kept my head up as the arena finally came into view, along with my opponent; a black-scaled dragon with a long, slender head, huge wings emerging from his back, and a sharp dagger at the end of his tail. Intimidating, but nothing compared to what I've seen.

"You're Lea?" the dragon asked me. I was surprised that he could speak, but hey, with the worlds, pretty much anything is possible.

I nodded my head in response.

"Ridley, I presume?"

"Yes… Well, at least you'll be easier to beat than the Hunter."

Ah, right. Samus Aran, his longstanding nemesis. Say, isn't she in the tournament as well?

I know all this because I looked him up in the arena's data files before I entered this arena.

Getting back on topic, I stared the extraterrestrial down as he crouched into a battle ready position. I did the same as Laguna approached the referee's position at the edge of the field.

"Alright then, Match 1 of the Tournament of Legends is ready to begin. Lea… Ridley… the two of you will be participating in a Hit-Count battle. The first person to deal 500 points of damage to his opponent is the winner. Understood?"

Both Ridley and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Activate environmental projection system."

As I looked around I could see the arena seem to dissolve into a different place. Soon enough, the two of us were standing on what could only be an asteroid in the vastness of space. The black void around us was broken only by stars, other asteroids, and the occasional comet.

"Let the match begin!"

**Round 1, Match 1 Begin!**

**Lea vs. Ridley**

**Battle music: Vs. Ridley (any version or remix)**

Ridley made the first move, firing off a plasma beam from his mouth, which I blocked easily. I tossed my chakram at him in a counterattack, which just grazed his wing, dealing a flimsy nine damage points to him. I quickly followed this up with a Firaga spell, which added fifty damage points to the dragon.

Ridley took to the skies after that. From his higher position, he launched a fair number of plasma bolts in my direction, but the distance allowed me to dodge almost all of them. On the flipside, he was also able to dodge the fire spells I sent at him. So, basically, we were at a standstill at this time.

A few of the dragon's attacks did end up grazing me, but none of them did too much damage. I soon noticed a few stray asteroids that formed a disconnected stairway leading to Ridley's position. Leaping at this opportunity, I hopped onto the first asteroid in line and then leapt across the rest, dodging or deflecting Ridley's attacks as I went. Eventually, I made it to Ridley's position and went into a barrage of attacks, dealing the remainder of the damage necessary for my victory.

That was it for the first round, first battle, and the winner was me. I walked out of the arena shortly after that, deciding to relax for now. While I was making my way back to the locker rooms, I bumped into someone coming the other way. It didn't take me long to recognize him.

"So it isn't just the Radiant Garden members, huh?"

"Obviously," the man huffed at me.

"At any rate, I just realized something; I never found out your original name… Marluxia."

Marluxia's somebody glared at me in haughty derision, acting as if that knowledge was of little importance.

"Seeing as you can't call me that anymore… it's Rumalai."

* * *

**This will have to do, I guess. Writer's block sucks, big time. Well, please review. I'm begging you.**


	5. Blade's Lucky Star

**Here we go. Finally, the next chapter of Keystone Chronicles Book 5: The Tournament of Legends. This chapter will be told from Blade's POV. I'll tell you right now, this is likely going to suck; I honestly don't feel comfortable writing from the POV of someone else's OC. That aside, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Blade's Lucky Star**

The first match was over, and that Lea guy was victorious. Next was some losers named Leon and Lightning. Claw and I? We're supposed to eventually fight this "Shantotto" person. Between the two of us, they may as well mark us as the winners now and spare him-or-her the humiliation.

The only person I wanted to fight in this tournament is Aaron Skyhart. That bastard. Thinks he's all that and then some. I'd love to smack that haughty look off his face!

I was standing in the girls' locker room, brooding in my thoughts when I was approached by this twenty year old woman with long white hair and skimpy clothes. I mean, all she was wearing was a bra and jeans. Her feet had to be extremely sore.

"Good afternoon, young lady," she greeted me. I glared at her lacking attire, and turned away. "My name is Jenova. You're Blade Shifter, right?"

"So what if I am? I have nothing to say to someone who looks like they're trying to start a sex riot."

She didn't seem to take offense to my comment, but then again, those blood-red eyes of hers gave me the creeps. "Oh, I'm sure you and I will have something to talk about… especially if it concerns Aaron Skyhart…"

As soon as the loser's name left her mouth, she had my attention.

"What about Aaron?" I asked intensively. Jenova grinned playfully, almost as if she had planned out the entire conversation.

"Oh… Well, I heard that the boy has two left feet. Couldn't out dance a flea. I'll bet he would make an absolute fool of himself if he tried to dance in front of a crowd."

Aaron's a klutzy dancer… I had an idea right then and there.

A half-hour later, Claw and I were at the arena's café, which included karaoke and music performance. I saw the fox sitting at a table with the Inverse Heartless guy. I slyly made my way over to their table, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Hello, there, Loserhart," I greeted him. Aaron didn't even turn his head.

"Hello, Blade."

"Say… I was wondering… would you be willing to… oh, I don't know… show off your dancing abilities?"

Now he did turn towards me in suspicion.

"You want me to get up on that stage and dance?"

"Yup." His suspicious glare didn't ease up.

"How do I know this isn't a trap? Is there some trapdoor in the stage I'm supposed to fall through or something?"

"Please… you don't need a trap to look like a fool."

"Are you insulting me!?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"Oh, I'll show you!" With that, Aaron stormed over to the stage, more than likely planning to prove that could in fact dance. I know he'll fail at that.

I watched Aaron place a CD into the mixing board nearby, and move into the center of the stage. Seconds later, the song he had selected, _Lucky Star_ by Madonna, started playing. I watched Aaron's movements closely, waiting for his epic slip-up.

**You must be my Lucky Star!**

'**Cause you shine on me wherever you are!**

**I just think of you and I start to glow**

**And I need your light, and baby you know!**

It's taking a lot longer than I expected, I'll say that much.

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**First star I see tonight!**

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**Make everything alright!**

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**First star I see tonight!**

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**Yeah!**

My idiotic smile was slowly starting to change into a frown. This isn't the dancing of a klutz…

**You must be my Lucky Star!**

'**Cause you make the darkness seem so far!**

**And when I'm lost, you'll be my guide!**

**I just turn around, and you're by my side!**

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**First star I see tonight!**

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**Make everything alright!**

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**First star I see tonight!**

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**Yeah!**

This is NOT what Jenova promised would happen! She told me Aaron was the worst dancer in existence, now here he is shoving in my face the revelation that he's actually the best!

**Come on! Shine your heavenly body tonight!**

'**Cause I know you're gonna make everything alright!**

**Come on! Shine your heavenly body tonight!**

'**Cause I know you're gonna make everything alright!**

Although… I have to admit… it was kind of arousing…

**You may be my Lucky Star,**

**But I'm the luckiest by far.**

**You may be my Lucky Star,**

**But I'm the luckiest by far!**

If only that was me singing the song…

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**First star I see tonight!**

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**Make everything alright!**

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**First star I see tonight!**

**Starlight, Star bright!**

**Yeah!**

I honestly wanted to just get on the stage and start dancing with him… holding onto his strong, nimble legs… those steady arms…

Wait… what am I saying!?

**Come on! Shine your heavenly body tonight!**

'**Cause I know you're gonna make everything alright!**

**Come on! Shine your heavenly body tonight!**

'**Cause I know you're gonna make everything alright!**

**You may be my Lucky Star,**

**But I'm the luckiest by far.**

**You may be my Lucky Star,**

**But I'm the luckiest by far.**

**You may be my Lucky Star,**

**But I'm the luckiest by far.**

I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room. If I stayed any longer, I would have started fantasizing about making out with…

GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! What is wrong with me!? I can NOT be falling for that stupid, lunkheaded, nimble, flexible…

That's it, this chapter is over, go home right this instant!

Author: But I still have a few more words to type until I fill my quota…

NOW!


	6. Mr Sexist

**Sorry for the long wait. Writer's Block is a dick. Well, this chapter will be narrated by our dear antagonist Ashura the Hedgehog. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Mr. Sexist**

I glared angrily at the violet dragon-like extraterrestrial standing in front of me. There were absolutely no words that could describe my outrage.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO THAT REDHEAD!?" I screamed at him. "That moron has been wielding a keyblade for, what, two months, and he beats you just like that!? I had higher expectations for you, Riley. You are the fucking leader of a band of pirates that bring terror across entire galaxies!"

"All things considered, Ashura, his combat skill level overall contributed more to his success than his experience wielding giant keys." He argued back. "His prowess is battle is certainly a plus for him. And by the way, my name's 'Ridley', not 'Riley'."

"I don't care how skilled he is, Ripley! You promised me that only that Hunter could defeat you in battle!"

"It's 'Ridley', with a 'D'."

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID NAME!?"

"JUST GET IT RIGHT YOU LUNATIC!"

"YOU LOST TO A NOOB KEYBLADE WEILDER! DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!?"

"AT LEAST IT THAT AND NOT THE HUNTER! SHE WOULDN'T SHOW ANY MERCY, LEAST OF ALL TO ME!"

"'SHE'!? THAT'S HOW PATHETIC YOU REALLY ARE!? YOU AND YOUR BAND OF PIRATES HAVE BEEN CONSTANTLY GETTING BEATEN BY A **WOMAN!?**"

"SEXIST!"

"FAILURE!"

"PSYCHO-"

The intercom interrupted our argument at this point.

"Attention combatants, the second match of the first round is about to begin. All personnel report to the arena."

I shot Ricley on last glare, and stalked off to the arena to observe the competitors of this match. If it weren't for that dragon's uncanny ability to cheat death, I would have killed him. Besides, I still need him for the rest of my plans.

I watched the two warriors walk out. One was this tall man with a scarred face, wearing this fur-trimmed short jacket. The other was a young woman with pink hair draped over her right shoulder. Both of them wielded weapons that looked like crosses between swords and guns.

Why are they even holding this match? They should just give the man the victory now, and spare that woman the humiliation.

I watched Laguna walk over to the overviewing balcony over the stage, a look of mild excitement in his eyes.

"Alright! This next match will be held in the style of an Arm Race: the first competitor to disarm his or her opponent is the winner!" He cast his gaze first to the male fighter. "Leon," he then turned to the woman. "Lightning," he turned to face the center of the arena. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Then let the match begin!"

**Round 1, Match 2**

**Squall "Leon" Leonhart vs. Claire "Lightning" Farron**

**Music: Blinded by Light**

Just like that, they were at it. Their weapons clashed with each other over and over and over again, the wielders leaping around the arena almost as if they were dancing. Half the time, I had serious trouble remembering which one of them was which.

The two fighters had iron grips on their weapons, refusing to allow their opponent the opportunity to disarm them. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, it seemed that the longer the match went on, the less they took that opportunity.

I must have drifted off at some point during the battle, because the next thing I know, I'm jolted awake by a man standing next to me. The match was already over, the woman declared the winner.

Wait… the female won?

THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Women are absolutely useless! There is no way in hell this female could have defeated a superior being. She must have cheated somehow. That's the only explanation. So why doesn't the stupid referee call it?

I just stormed out of the arena then. How can people be so… lame?

I'm serious, the only thing a female anything is good for is being raped, beaten, and chopped into bite-sized pieces. I would love to-

* * *

**The remainder of this chapter has been censored. Trust me, you do NOT want to know this guy's opinions on woman.**


End file.
